


our two worlds (they collide)

by bokayjunkie



Series: lets get together (have our teams combined) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, complete arrow rewrite/retelling, with a special appearance from baby sara!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: When Oliver gets into a shoot out with some bank robbers, Thea calls the one person she knows who’s smart and capable enough to help them.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Arrow Wednesday! 
> 
> If you guys can't tell, this is a continuation of my fic [take my hand (take my lead)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10385373/chapters/22936461). You don't necessarily have to read that one to understand this, but i'll suggest it anyway just cause I think it's a fun story, also it'll give you an idea of the basis of this verse. 
> 
> After the first fic in this series, you all requested a meeting between Thea and Felicity. This isn't _exactly_ what you all might have wanted, but it is a meeting, or at least an introduction. I hope you enjoy it just the same. I am thoroughly enjoying this little verse i've created and i'm inspired to write more, so this definitely wont be the last time you see these characters from this world!
> 
> As always, thank you to [intolauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren) for the wonderful support and help with editing this story!

 

 

 

 

“Ollie, B&E in progress on 50th and J, the Luxe Diamond Jewelry store.”

“I’m on it.”

“Hey boss, you need any help with this one?”

Thea casts a wry glance at her boyfriend, who stands behind her. He’s looking at the screen which shows the alert about the robbery with a serious expression on his face. She knows he’s been itching to go out in the streets and fight alongside her brother, but the opportunity rarely ever comes up. Oliver is still adamant about him going out in the field, due to his overprotective nature.

“No, this should be a simple take down. Stay back, Arsenal,” comes Oliver’s response through the speaker.

Thea looks back at her boyfriend again and lets out a small smirk upon seeing the irritated look on his face. Roy looks up to her brother, idolizes him even, especially since they found out he’s the Arrow. As much of a hot head her boyfriend is, he respects Oliver and his intelligence when it comes to their missions. However, there are times, like right now, when he knows Oliver is purposefully keeping him out of the action and that certainly gets on his nerves.

“Sorry babe,” she tells him, looking anything but apologetic. “Better luck next time.”

Roy rolls his eyes at her.

“Speedy, do you have eyes on the break in?”

“Um… hold on,” Thea quickly turns her attention back to the computer and starts to pull up cameras.

She’s still rusty at the whole technical aspect of the job. As much as she’s learning in her computer science class, it’s still not her forte. It’s been easier lately though, with the new program that her brother’s … _friend_ … has provided for them. But she’s not much of an expert and she struggles to use it as swiftly and efficiently as Oliver would like.

“Okay, I got into the CCTV camera across the street from the store and… uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh? What, uh-oh?”

“They’re making a break for it, Ollie. They’re heading towards the Avalon District.”

“On it.”

They hear the engine of the Ducati revving through the speakers, indicating the increase in speed.

“Speedy, get me eyes on where they’re going.”

“I’m trying to locate them through traffic cameras now!” Thea frantically types on the keyboard as she tries to keep up with the various cameras displayed on the single monitor.

“There!” Roy points at the screen. “They’re continuing East on 43rd, boss.”

“Copy that.”

Thea continues to scan through the traffic cameras, tracking the car that their robbers are driving to get away. It’s a difficult task and she’s not quite quick enough to catch them. She’s a few seconds behind them, which doesn't really help. Fortunately, she can also see on the camera that her brother is gaining on them.

“Ollie, they’re going too fast!” Thea calls out. “It looks like they’re headed to the East Side juncture and it’s pretty abandoned in that area. I don’t think I can get any cameras in there.”

“I got em,” He grunts, before more sounds of engine revving fills the room.

Thea continues to type fervently on the keyboard, attempting to get any kind of image in the area the robbers have disappeared to, but with no luck. The video on the screen just shows the last street they spotted the getaway car, only a minute ago. She can't pick up anymore cameras that might be able to locate their robbers.

Through the speaker, they hear the Ducati’s engine has died down, but the sound of it is suddenly replaced with gunfire.

“Ollie!” “Boss!” both Thea and Roy called out at the same time. 

“They stopped off at an abandoned building on East side. On the corner of Wentworth and 28th street.” Oliver responds in between grunts.

“Okay, I’m trying to get my eyes on there now!” Thea says, frantically typing on the keyboard.

Behind her she can feel Roy’s anxiety increasing as they continue to listen to the fight through the speakers. Gunshot sounds are mixing with Oliver’s grunts as they hear him shoot his arrows. She feels just as impatient to get her eyes on their fight, wanting to make sure her brother is alright.

Thea has no luck getting any kind of surveillance on the area, and it doesn't surprise her. It’s a very remote part of town, one of the areas that was badly destroyed from the Undertaking. The only assurance they have that Oliver is there now is the green dot on the map on the screen, courtesy of the tracking system her brother’s friend has installed in their computer.

“Anything?” Roy murmurs from behind her.

“No, I can’t get any image on that place. It’s a ghost town there.” she says in an irritated tone, the gunshot sounds continuing around them through the speakers along with the sounds of Oliver’s struggle to fight the robbers.

“Boss, let me come help you!” Roy calls out eagerly.

“Negative, Arsenal!” Oliver practically yells through his grunting and panting. “Stay where you are, I can handle this – ARGH!”

“Ollie!” “Oliver!”

Thea and Roy freeze as they hear crackling on the line before everything goes silent. They’re quiet for a moment, waiting, _hoping_ , for the other end of the line to start making a noise. But it doesn't. It continues to stay silent.

“Ollie?”

“Damnit, I knew I should have just gone there!”

“Oh god,” Thea starts to mutter as she types on the keyboard furiously. “Why do bad guys always choose places with no cameras to hide away?”

“I think that’s kind of the point, babe.”

“ _So_ not helping right now.”

Roy’s lips thin, the blame he feels for leaving Oliver on his own washing over him. Even though Oliver told him to stay behind, he still feels it was his responsibility to always have his back.

“You’re right, but what will help is if I go out there with him.” He decides.

“Roy, no, Ollie said –“

“Oliver can’t say anything right now because something happened to him!” he argues. “He could be hurt, Thea, he needs my help!”

Thea bites her lower lip, having an internal battle between letting her boyfriend go or forcing him to stay. This isn't the first time their call has been disconnected, especially during a fight. It isn’t exactly foolproof to just rely on a Bluetooth earpiece while you’re in the middle of a fight. They could just be overreacting for nothing and Oliver could have everything handled right now.

But there’s another part, a really big, nagging part, in Thea that tells her that something is not right. That anguished yell Oliver gave out when the call disconnected is still ringing in her ear. She just knows that her brother is hurt somewhere and she knows that he could really need their help.

Thea doesn't have time to reply or argue as Roy is already walking off towards the other end of the foundry where they keep their gear. She turns back to her computer, trying to think of a plan to help her brother _and_ her boyfriend. It would really help if she could get a clear view of the site, to see her brother, make sure he’s okay and still moving.

According to his tracker they’re still at the abandoned building; he hasn't moved from that spot since they arrived. But that doesn't mean that he’s still alive, she knows that. It’s just a dot on a map, it doesn’t tell her if her brother’s is still breathing. If only she was competent enough on a computer to figure out a way to make sure he’s okay…

A thought crosses her mind and she pulls up her contacts on the screen, scrolling until a familiar name comes up.

Felicity.

A month ago, her brother had encountered a hacker who had provided them with intel about a corrupt CEO who was making deals with Tobias Church. Her brother had teamed up with her and together they’d managed to not only expose the CEO but take down Church as well. It was an all around victory and ever since then, Oliver had kept in constant communication with Felicity.

Thea hasn’t had the courtesy of meeting the woman yet, though she’s been bugging her brother for that to happen. It really isn't fair considering even Roy has met her, albeit through a phone call. But that’s more interaction than she’s been granted. For some reason, her brother seems to have been avoiding an official introduction, despite the fact that she’s been present and assisting him in missions on more than one occasion.

It doesn't really bother Thea as she still has her reservations about the whole thing; the first impression this woman had given them was of her hacking their system and it still didn’t sit well with Thea. Not to mention that her brother doesn't really have a clear mind when it comes to women in general. His dating history speaks for itself, even before he got shipwrecked and marooned on a deserted island for five years. Post island, it seems his judgment with women has only gotten worse. _Ahem, Helena._

So Thea feels she has reasons to be skeptical when her brother is suddenly smitten with a woman who has a hero complex. She’s only looking out for him.

However, there is no doubt that this woman is brilliant. The software she’s installed in their system speaks for itself. The reason why she herself has been better when it comes to providing Oliver technical assistance is because the new program on the computer literally does all the work for her. But still, there’s only so much _she_ can do on this system.

With the decision made, Thea hits the call button.

* * *

“See, Sara, if we encode the hard drive, we can get to the TPS alarm through the primary SSD panel! Isn’t that cool?”

Felicity looks down at the two year old little girl seated across from her on the floor, who just looks back with a blank expression. The two stare at each other for a couple more seconds, Felicity waiting for the young girl to acknowledge her with a response. Instead, baby Sara reaches out her hand and starts pulling on Felicity’s purple streak.

“No baby, stop pulling on my hair. I really don’t want to be bald when I’m still in my early 20’s,” she says gently, carefully pulling her hair back from the little girl’s chubby fingers.

Baby Sara lets out a huff and turns her attention back to the stuffed animal in front of her.

Felicity lets out a sigh. “Yeah okay, Peppa Pig is much more interesting.”

She really needs to get friends her own age, not that it isn't for lack of trying. But at the same time, this isolating situation she’s found herself in is kind of her own choice. She has a hard time connecting with people. Not everyone can handle the whirlwind that is Felicity Smoak. If they aren’t intimidated by her intelligence, then her lack of filter has always been sure to put them off. Hence a very lonely upbringing.

With a sigh, Felicity lifts her laptop from the floor onto the coffee table. Sara’s a great baby because she’s never fussy. You put her favorite toys in front of her and she’ll pretty much just entertain herself. Felicity usually uses this time to play around with her computer or invent new things, but today she doesn't want to do any of that. She’s been feeling a little bit bored with it all lately.

She’s just about to turn off her computer, deciding to watch TV until John gets home, when her phone rings. Seeing Oliver’s name on the screen, she smiles and answers immediately.

“What’s up, Robin Hood?” She greets him cheerfully. “Got anymore scavenger hunts you need me to crack? Or maybe another bullet ridden laptop that you spilled a latte on?”

She lets out a chuckle as she thinks back to their previous encounters. It’s been a month since they first met and Oliver has taken her up on her offer for assistance in full force. It’s ridiculous though, because he comes to her with tasks that are fairly simple in her books, and each task is always accompanied by the most absurd excuse.

She’s told him that he doesn't need to make up reasons to come to her for help. Especially since she knows he’s the Arrow and the only reason he needs for her to hack anything is his missions. But at this point, it has become sort of an inside joke to them. Oliver keeps coming back to her with one nonsense excuse after another.

“Um… what?”

Felicity stills. “You’re not Oliver.”

“No, no I’m not. This is…” There’s a slight pause. “Speedy.”

“Oh… _Oh_!” The memory of Oliver’s other teammates, Arsenal and Speedy, come back to her. Not that she'd forgotten, she doesn't tend to forget things like that, but she's just so used to only speaking with Oliver that it had slipped her mind. “Um, hi?”

“Hi, um, listen. I’m sorry for calling you like this, but I need your help.”

“Oh, ok. Um, sure.” She says awkwardly.

“Ollie’s in trouble.”

“What?!” _That_ gets Felicity over her tension.

“He was following some jewelry store robbers and ended up in the east side and I can’t get any eyes on there because there aren’t any cameras in that area,” the distress is clear in her voice. “His line got cut off which isn't unusual, but Felicity… the last thing we heard were gunshots and Ollie yelling in pain.”

“Give me the address,” Felicity immediately demands. She puts the phone on speaker and moves in front of her laptop, typing furiously as the address is relayed to her.

“I’m heading out,” a faint voice through the speaker says.

“Is that Arsenal?” Felicity asks.

“Yeah. He’s gonna go provide backup for Arrow.”

“He’s too far. Even with the motorcycle, that’s still a ten minute gap.”

“The Arrow needs help, Felicity!”

“I know, I know. I have an idea. I’ll call you back in a minute. Make sure Arsenal brings a headset when he goes out.”

“Okay.”

Felicity hangs up on the phone and starts contacting Diggle. It only takes one ring before he picks up.

“Hey Felicity, I’m heading out of the office now.” He greets her. “Don’t worry, I’ll pick up some Big Belly Burger for us on my way home. How’s my baby girl?”

“She’s fine, but Dig, I need you to do something for me,” she says frantically.

He senses the urgency in her tone. “Felicity what’s wrong?”

“The Arrow needs your help.”

“The Arrow? What do you mean he needs my help? I told you to stop getting involved with him, Felicity, he’s nothing but trouble!”

“Dig, I think I’m pretty much the poster girl for trouble, but now’s not the time for lectures, okay!” she cries. “The Arrow is at the abandoned building on Wentworth. He’s fighting off some robbers but I think he’s hurt. You’re just a few blocks away from that area. He needs back up!”

“Damn it, Felicity, why don’t you let the cops handle this? This shouldn’t be something you need to worry about.”

“Dig, please! You know SCPD won’t be able to handle this as quickly as The Arrow can. He already has the guys, but he needs the extra hand. I wouldn’t be asking you if it wasn’t important! He might be hurt right now!”

There’s a long, resigned sigh on the other end of the line. “Fine. I’ll head over there. But we are gonna have a long talk about this.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you, John.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Put your coms on and I’ll patch us through with Speedy.”

“What the hell is a speedy?”

“ _She_ is the Arrow’s partner. She’s the one who called me for help. Hold on.”

It takes only a second for Felicity to contact Speedy, putting her phone on speaker as she continues to work on her laptop.

“Speedy, you there?”

“Yeah I’m here,” she says. “Arsenal just left.”

“Okay, my partner is headed there too, he’s only a couple blocks away.”

“Your partner?”

“Dig?”

“I’m here,” comes Diggle’s voice. “And I’m almost there, I can hear the gunshots.”

“Speedy, this is John Diggle, you can call him Dig or Diggle. He’s my friend and partner. He and the Arrow met when we took down Tobias Church. Dig, this is Speedy, the Arrow’s partner.”

“Um…hi,” Speedy says awkwardly.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. Don’t worry, I’m gonna get your boy back.”

Those seem to be the magic word as Speedy’s tone becomes much less skeptical. “Yes, please do!”

“I’m here now and I see them.”

“Oh thank god,” Speedy says with a sigh of relief. “Do you see him? Is he okay?”

“The Arrow looks fine, but these thugs are overwhelming him with the fire power.”

“Help him, please,” Felicity says.

“On it!”  A second later, they hear John shooting his own gun.

“What are you doing here?” they hear Oliver’s faint yell in the background.

“Felicity called me!”

“How did she know?”

“Your partner, Speedy, called her.”

Following the exchange are more gunshots.

“Speedy, I’m pulling up an image of the scene right now,” Felicity says, typing away on her laptop. “I see three guys in masks, those are our robbers. And I see the Arrow held up behind a car.”

“How are you seeing this? There aren’t any cameras in that area!”

“Hold on, let me sync up our computers.”

It only takes her a few seconds to type up a command that allows for Speedy to get the same image she has.

“Oh I see it!” Speedy responds. “This is… amazing. This is so clear. How did you get this?”

The image on the screen is an aerial view of the site showing a real-time feed of the fight that’s happening. The robbers can be seen clearly on one end of the destructed building structure, shooting away at the other direction where the Arrow is hidden behind an abandoned, beat up car. She can also see another figure, Diggle, next to the Arrow shooting back at the robbers.

“This is a satellite view of the place. It’s much clearer to see and I can get thermal vision so if they ever go inside the buildings, we can still see where they are.”

“This is unbelievable,” astonished disbelief is evident in Speedy’s tone. “How did you get this?”

“Um… I borrowed it from ARGUS.”

“Wait, borrowed… you mean…”

“Okay, yes, I hacked ARGUS and logged on to use their satellite. But like you said, there aren’t any working cameras in that area, so I had to use what was at my disposal.”

“I don’t think ARGUS will like it if they find out you’re using their satellite for your own use,” Speedy cautions. “The Arrow’s dealt with them before, they don’t seem like the kind of people who like to share.”

“Don’t worry, what they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Felicity reasons. “Besides, they’re not gonna find out. If they do, and that’s a big if might I add because I am very good at what I do, you don’t have to worry about them getting back to you because I masked the signal so it would trace back to me. If anything, Lyla will think I got bored and started playing I-Spy with their satellite, which wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done that.”

“Who’s Lyla?”

“She’s the head of ARGUS.”

“You know who the head of ARGUS is?”

“Yeah, kind of hard not to when I’m living with her.”

“What?!”

“Felicity, now’s not the time to exchange stories.” Diggle interrupts.

“Sorry,”

“Oh, and don’t think I wasn’t paying attention to you hacking ARGUS’ satellite. We are gonna have a talk about that later.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll add it onto the list,” she mumbles. “Dig, one of the shooters is making a break for it inside the building.”

“I see him,” he says before a gunshot sound rings through the speaker.

On the screen, Felicity can see Diggle taking out the shooter who starts to run off, making him fall to the ground. They watch as Diggle and the Arrow fire back at the robbers, the latter trying to make a run for it as well. The Arrow manages to shoot one of them in the leg, making him fall as well. He struggles to get up but can't. Just as the Arrow is about to fire another one to the last robber, he is struck with a bullet, making him fall back.

“Ollie!” Speedy cries when she sees it on the screen.

“Hey, are you okay?” Diggle asks in a frenzy. The image on the screen shows Dig crouching behind the car, next to the Arrow who is sprawled on the ground.

“I’m fine,” comes his faint response through the speaker.

“Diggle, do not believe him!” Speedy shrieks over the phone. “I know the Arrow and if he says he’s fine, then he’s most likely bleeding to his death!”

“Your partner just outed you, man,” Dig says. “He has a gunshot wound on his shoulder. It missed a carotid and the bullet’s still in there,” he starts pressing on the wound. “We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No hospitals,” the Arrow growls. “You need to get the other guy. He’s getting away.”

“I got eyes on him,” Felicity says. “He’s heading to the back of the building. Thea, tell Roy our last shooter’s heading his way.”

“Got it.”

“Dig, get him out of there now!”

“What am I supposed to do? He needs to be treated, Felicity, or else he’s gonna bleed out!”

“Take me to my base. I’ve got the medical supplies you need,” the Arrow lets out a groan as he’s being propped up by Diggle.

“What?” Dig asks.

“You had some medical training in the army, I know you can fix this.”

“Yeah, but not without proper equipment.”

“They’re all back at my base.”

“Where is your base?”

“Dig, take him to Club Verdant in the Glades,” Felicity interjects. “His base of operation is in the basement.”

“Seriously?”

“Now, please! Before he bleeds out!” she stresses. “I’ll have Speedy make sure everything you need is setup so you can work on him the moment you get there. Don’t let him die!”

“Yeah I got it,” He grumbles before his line disconnects.

Felicity takes a moment to watch as Diggle carries Oliver towards his SUV. Once the car drives off, she switches the screen to a different area of the site.

“Thea, what’s the update on the last robber?”

“Arsenal got him,” she responds with a small sigh of relief. “The guy put up a bit of a fight, but my brother trained Arsenal well,”

“I have no doubt of that,” Felicity replies with a smile of relief of her own. “Have Roy round up the three robbers and alert SCPD to pick them up. The other guys are down, but they’ll live long enough to face consequences.”

“Got it. What about Ollie? Is he okay?”

“Dig’s taking him back to your base right now. He’s gonna need treatment on his wound so have all of his medical supplies ready.”

“Okay, I’ve seen Ollie fix himself up before, I know what to prepare,” She then lets out a sigh. “Thank you. I don’t…  Ollie probably would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Felicity says softly. “Oliver’s a pretty stubborn guy. If there’s anyone who can come out of this alive, it’s your brother.”

“Yeah he is good at that; surviving. He did manage to survive in an island for five years.”

There’s a long pause of silence on the line. So much so that Felicity has to check her phone to make sure they haven't been disconnected.

“So you know who we are,” Thea voices, surprising Felicity. “I mean, I know you know who Ollie is. He mentioned that, but… I didn’t think you knew about me and Roy. Did Ollie…”

“He didn’t tell me,” Felicity interjects. “I kind of figured that one on my own. It wasn’t really that hard once I found out Oliver’s the Arrow.”

“Right.”

“But don’t worry. Like I told him, I haven’t told anybody. Well, Dig’s probably figured it out by now, but that’s because he’s carrying your wounded brother back to you right now.”

“Yeah, but if you were able to figure it out then surely other people will be able to as well.” there’s a huff of frustration on her end. “I told Ollie he needs a better cover up.”

“I’ve been working on a new security system to help maintain privacy for your setup, but it still needs a few touch ups.”

“You have? Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem. Though I don’t know when I’ll ever get the chance to install it, cause I kind of need to be there, like actually be in your base of operations to get it all set up.”

“Maybe when you get it finished. I know Ollie really appreciates all the help you’ve done for him.”

“Yeah maybe…” she doesn’t tell Thea that she feels Oliver’s been holding back for some reason. They’ve formed a nice partnership in the past month, but there are still aspects of his life that he keeps solely separate from her. His life in the foundry with his sister and Roy is one of them.

Felicity doesn't think much into it though, or at least she tries not to. The two of them are still in the getting to know each other stage which means they haven’t exactly crossed over to the friendship part of their relationship yet. Even though she already feels like Oliver is quickly becoming someone she relies on, that doesn’t necessarily mean he sees her the same way.

“Listen, I really do want to thank you for helping out,” Thea says sincerely. “I had my reservations about you at first. I wasn’t really sure what to make of some stranger who suddenly hacked into our system. And Ollie isn’t exactly known for being the best judge of character.”

“I get it, you’re only protecting your brother.”

“Yeah, but he’s adamant that we can trust you. And Roy also seems like he trusts you, and now… well now I see what they mean. You really have been a great help, I see why Ollie's been going to you for help. I can barely pull up traffic cameras.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short. Oliver told me you’ve been taking classes.”

“Yeah but, I’m still nowhere near your speed."

“It takes some practice once you get the basics down.”

“Maybe you can teach me someday?”

“Yeah someday.”

“Thank you again, Felicity.”

“No problem!”

There’s another moment of silence between them, but this time Felicity isn’t concerned that she might have disconnected. She actually feels a swell of gratification. It’s been an absolute joy working with Oliver but there’s also a sense of accomplishment knowing she got his sister’s approval. Not that she really needs the validation, but she knows Thea is someone very important to Oliver, and knowing she has the young girl’s acceptance makes her feel like she might actually have a real place in their ragtag group of misfits.

“I better get the supplies ready for when my brother comes back,” Thea says, breaking their silence.

“Right, I should let you go. I’ll monitor SCPD from here so you and Roy can help Oliver. Call me if you need anything else.”

“Okay, I will!”

The line disconnects and Felicity types on her computer, accessing the police scanner so she can monitor them as they apprehend the robbers Arsenal had grouped. It’s just enough for now to take her mind off the fact that Oliver is hurt.

 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Felicity constantly worries about Oliver’s well being.

Felicity’s on the verge of panicking right now; it’s been more than an hour since she last spoke to anyone about the robbery bust she helped with. A couple of minutes after she and Thea had hung up their conversation, SCPD arrived on the scene and apprehended the three culprits. She’d listened for a moment as the officers booked the guys, waiting until all three of them were cuffed and in the back of police cars.

After that, she called Thea back to give her an update on their robbers. They’d spoken for a couple of minutes before parting again because Oliver and Dig had arrived. She hasn’t heard from them since.

Knowing Diggle, he’s already commandeered the place to play operation on Oliver. As much as she wants to call and ask for updates, she knows she can't risk distracting them right now. She trusts John and she knows if there’s any chance of Oliver surviving this, it’s with the help of her pseudo big brother.

Knowing that doesn't help ease her thoughts, though. She tries to get her mind occupied by playing with Sara, distracting herself from thinking about Oliver and his current state. It seems even the baby can sense her distress as she takes all of her attention away from her toys and clings on to Felicity.

She manages to spend an hour playing with the baby girl and it's just enough to get her mind off the fact that Oliver’s shot and Diggle’s currently patching him up right now. However, soon Sara’s bedtime arrives and before Felicity knows it, and the little girl is soundly asleep in her crib and she's back to worrying about Oliver and his current condition. She’s about to say screw it and hack into the foundry’s system, maybe get into one of their webcams so she can see for herself how Oliver’s doing, when her phone rings.

Felicity immediately dives for the device. “Hello?” she answers.

“Hey, it’s me.” Dig’s voice comes through the phone.

“Oh Dig, thank god! Please tell me you’re calling with good news.”

“He’s gonna be fine, Felicity.”

Felicity lets out a large sigh of relief.

“He’s still unconscious, but I got the bullet out and stitched the wound,” he continues. “We had a bit of a close call, but your boy actually has some good supplies here. Got all the proper medication and equipment he needs for every situation.”

“Well he doesn’t exactly have the luxury of going to a hospital, unless he wants doctors asking questions.”

“Yeah, I’m guessing ‘how’ and ‘why’ are his least favorite questions.”

“He also isn't fond of ‘where’ and ‘when’.”

“Good thing he’s stocked up then. This stuff isn't exactly cheap to get a hold of. Of course, it probably helps that he’s a billionaire.”

“Hmm?”

It’s then that Felicity remembers that Diggle doesn’t know about the Arrow’s identity. Or well, he didn’t until now at least.

Felicity took the promise she made to Oliver to heart, not telling anyone about his identity. That included keeping the secret from Diggle. Lyla hadn't told him either, though that's not anything new as her work revolves around keeping secrets.

Now, he’s very aware of who the Arrow is.

“So when were you gonna tell me that Oliver Queen’s the vigilante?”

“It’s not exactly my secret to tell, Dig,”

He lets out a sigh. “I know. And I guess it's not like I wanted to know either,” he says softly.

Diggle’s perfectly happy being in the dark about the green secret. He’s not particularly happy that Felicity’s been spending time with the vigilante, getting herself into more trouble than out of it.

“To be honest, I was surprised at first but then I thought about it,” he continues. “Guy comes back after five years on a deserted island... I’m surprised SCPD didn’t look his way when the Hood started popping up.”

“They did, actually,” she babbles. “He was arrested. But I guess that was Oliver’s plan all along. He made a contingency plan when he started his vigilante-ing. It was set to get suspicion off of him. I don’t know, he didn’t really get into detail.”

“Sounds like your boy doesn’t like getting into details so much.”

“No, he doesn’t. And I know you don’t approve, Dig, but Oliver’s a good guy. You have to know he is! He is doing some real good in this city. He’s protecting it!”

It’s an argument she’s made to him more than once in the past month. Diggle has been very vocal in his disapproval of her newfound friendship with the vigilante, stating that he’ll only get her in more trouble. However, he also knows that Felicity is her own person and no matter how much he acts like the overprotective big brother, there is not a force in the world that can stop her from doing what she wants.

“Felicity, I know,” he says with a sigh. “I don’t approve of his methods, but he’s done some good. Though, I think he definitely has some room for improvement. It’s probably a good thing you’re working with him cause honestly, if you see his set up, you’re gonna want to cry.”

“Oh god, please don’t go into detail. I’ve had enough conversations with him to know he doesn’t have any idea how to pick a good processor.”

He chuckles. “Well, he definitely needs your help. I mean, the people he has here are good, but they’re not Felicity Smoak.”

“Damn right.”

“Listen, I don’t know your boy well, but I’ve gotten to know his sister and his sidekick. Seems like he’s surrounded himself with good people. If he’s got enough of a brain to ask for their help, and yours, then maybe he’s not so bad after all.”

A huge smile forms on her face at the admission. As much of an independent spirit Felicity is, she still values Diggle’s opinions. She knows he would never actively oppose to her living her life and making her own decisions, but she’s also very aware of Diggle’s objection to it. It had left a pang in her heart every time she saw him shake his head in disapproval whenever she went out to help Oliver on his mission.

Now, hearing the man she considers a brother give his version of approval sends a wave of peace through her.

“He’s a little misguided in his ways sometimes, but his heart’s in a good place,” he continues. “Kind of reminds me of someone else I know.”

“Yeah well… you always did say I needed friends of my own.” she jokes. “Honestly Dig, thanks for being there for him. And thanks for… well thanks for saving his life basically.”

“I love you, Felicity, and that means I also accept your misfit friends, no matter how ridiculous I think he is in green leather.”

“I love you too, big brother.” she says with a huge grin. “Can you do me another huge favor?”

“Anything.”

“Can you stay with him? At least until he wakes up. He might need your help and I don’t think Thea and Roy are up for playing doctor."

“Felicity…”

“Please, John! You never know if something else might go wrong. Thea and Roy don’t have the kind of medical knowledge that you do. He could go into cardiac arrest and they wouldn’t know what to do! You need to be there, at least until he wakes up.”

There’s a long sigh on the other end. Felicity can tell Diggle is doing his damndest to find the strength to say no to her. She also knows he won't. It’s a familiar dance they’ve done ever since they met. Felicity’s a headstrong person who always gets herself in situation she shouldn’t and more often than not, she also cajoles Dig into joining her, much to his chagrin. They both know he can never say no to her.

“Fine,” he says in a disgruntled mutter. “But you better be taking care of my baby girl.”

“You know I always am.” she says with a triumphant smile. “Sara is asleep as we speak.”

“Good, cause it’s way past her bedtime.” he says with a sigh. “Alright, I should also let you go. It’s probably gonna be a couple of hours until your boy wakes up anyway.”

“Thank you again, John!”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know, I love you too.”

* * *

Felicity knocks at least three times before deciding to take matters into her own hands. She sets the bag of food she’s carrying down on the floor and pulls out a pin she always hides in her boot. Using the pin, she picks the lock on the door within seconds.

Quietly, she enters the loft and gently closes the door behind her. She looks around the space; it’s an open loft and the first thing you see are the floor to ceiling windows with the view of the Starling City skyline. Felicity would have take time to admire the view, especially since it’s nearing sunset, if she wasn’t on a mission of her own.

Seeing as there doesn’t seem to be anyone on the first floor, Felicity quietly makes her way up the stairs, looking around as she does so. She’s set the bag of food she brought on the kitchen counter, not wanting the hassle of carrying it up the stairs and back down again.

“Oliver?” She calls out in a low tone. She doesn't want to disturb him if he’s asleep.

The open view of the balcony on the second floor on one side is empty. The other side, however, had its curtain wall drawn up. This is where she figures Oliver’s room is located.

“Oliver?” She calls out again. She’s already on the second floor and she can hear the faint sound of the water running.

Felicity slowly makes her way to the other side of the top floor, where the bedroom is located. She’s careful not to make too much noise, knowing Oliver won't take too kindly to someone breaking into his apartment. She’s just entered his bedroom when she feels someone grab her. Before she can fight back, she feels herself being pinned to a wall, an arm against her collarbone, tight enough to keep her from moving but loose enough to not choke her.

“Felicity?”

Her eyes are wide, her head still processing what’s going on. But her focus finally clears to see Oliver in front of her, pinning her to the wall.

Almost immediately he pulls away, taking a step back from her.

Felicity lets out a cough. “Holy frack, what the hell Oliver?!”

“I should be the one saying that! What the hell Felicity?! What are you doing here?”

“I came to check in on you to make sure you’re fine!”

“So you broke into my apartment?” he looks at her with raised brows. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Breaking into my place? I could have killed you!”

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. I live with an ARGUS agent and a bodyguard, I can handle myself.” she says, snarkily. “And besides, I did knock, but you didn’t answer!”

“Yeah, I was taking a shower,”

It’s then that Felicity realizes Oliver’s current state of undress. He’s naked, oh he is so gloriously naked. The only thing covering him is a towel wrapped around his waist that’s currently hanging low. The knot looks lose, like any kind of movement could unfasten it easily. It causes a very inappropriate scene to play in her head about the towel slipping to reveal what she knows is beneath it. Her eyes widen at the thought.

She tries to get her mind off the images playing in her head, to think of something else, but it’s difficult when Oliver is beautifully displayed in front of her. He is hard all over. His muscles are defined and toned and… _wet_. It’s clear he’d just gotten out of the shower. Or maybe he’d been in the middle of it when she decided to break in, she didn’t know. It doesn’t matter now. His entire body is glistening; the wetness actually accentuating all the fine edges of his muscles.

She also notices the scars that scatter his body. That doesn't really surprise her, though. She knows Oliver has lived through so many horrible things in the five years he was gone. Not to mention everything else he’s faced since being back and putting on the hood. The plastic wrap that’s taped over the bandage on his upper left pectoral, where his most recent gunshot wound is located, is proof enough. No one can come out of the life he leads without a little scarring.

As much as it upsets her seeing him hurt, she also just can't help but admire him. This is the Oliver who survived years of hell and torture. This is the Oliver who continues to live and fight to save his city. This is the Oliver that she had completely admired the moment she started looking into the vigilante. Somehow, seeing the proof of his sacrifice on his body, emphasized by his defined, wet, muscles, amazes her and makes him more attractive.

Felicity can't help but lick her lips.

She doesn't even realize she’s practically ogling him until she hears a throat clear. Her eyes snap away from Oliver’s body and back to his face. Amusement shines clearly in his eyes and a smirk plays on his lips. He definitely knows she’s thinking not so appropriate thoughts in her head. Her eyes widen at being caught and she feels hot all over; no doubt her face is red with embarrassment.

“I brought soup!” She suddenly yells out.

He doesn't say anything, only raises a brow.

“It’s Lyla’s… she made it, don’t worry. I wouldn’t want to poison you on top of the bullet wound,” she stammers, trying to calm down her erratic beating heart.

He still doesn't say anything, but his smirk turns into a soft smile.

“It’s downstairs. I’ll go get that ready. You can go back to your…” her voice turns shaky as she glances down at his body once again. She swallows, hard, before looking away. “I’ll be downstairs.”

She practically runs out of the room, leaving Oliver to himself and his amusement. She curses herself repeatedly for making a fool out of herself.

Where had that come from?

Of course, it hasn’t escaped her attention that Oliver’s an attractive man. In fact, she’s made teasing comments to him about it before, always poking fun whenever she saw pictures of him in the tabloids with girls fawning over him in the background. However, this is the first time she’s really _noticed_ him. She’d known he must have a good body to keep up with all the physical demands that being a vigilante entails. She just hadn't realized how _good_ he’d look.

And damn did he look _good_.

 _Stop it!_ Felicity scolds herself. _This is Oliver you’re thinking about! He’s your work friend!_ _Stop thinking about licking whipped cream from all over his abs!_

A shiver creeps through her spine at that thought. She needs to get her mind off of Oliver and his naked body, _now._

Felicity makes her way to the kitchen and grabs the bag she brought over. She pulls out the contents, a Tupperware of soup and some other food she’d packed for him. She busies herself with preparing a bowl for Oliver, rummaging through his kitchen until she finds the appropriate utensils.

Having the mundane task of navigating Oliver’s kitchen keeps her mind busy from thinking inappropriate thoughts about the man upstairs. This is not something she needs in her life right now. Sure, Oliver’s a good looking guy, but nothing good can come from lusting after someone you are doing illegal vigilante work with. Felicity has been down that road before and it did not end well. Even though her reaction to Cooper had been nothing compared to her reaction with Oliver, it doesn't matter; it’s best to keep things platonic between them.

By the time Felicity has prepared two bowls of soup with some bread roll on the side, Oliver comes downstairs dressed in a shirt and sweatpants. All thoughts of naked Oliver and whatever awkwardness she’d felt earlier have left her mind.

“Something smells good,” he says, making his way towards the kitchen.

“Lyla’s famous chicken noodle soup.” Felicity responds with a smile, handing him a bowl. “A.k.a, the best comfort food in the world. Especially when it’s paired with Nana Diggle’s homemade bread roll.”

He lets out a hum of appreciation, taking the plate from her. He makes his way towards the table and she follows suit, sitting down across from him. Despite the awkwardness earlier, there’s a comfortable air around them. This is technically the first time they’ve ever hung out in such a casual setting and Felicity finds that it’s not weird at all. In fact, it feels like they’ve been doing this all along.

“Thank you for this.” he says, looking at her with a sincere smile. “You didn’t have to get me food. I can cook you know.”

“You’re injured. You should take advantage of people wanting to help you out.” she reasons with a smirk. “Besides, you shouldn’t be over exerting yourself. You did get shot.”

“It’s not the first time I’ve been shot.”

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to not take care of yourself. Also, Dig told me you flat lined twice!”

He lets out a sigh, knowing it’s no use arguing with her.

“How are you feeling by the way?”

“I’m fine.” he says, giving her a reassuring smile. “Diggle did a good job patching me up.”

“He is the best. Though, I may be biased because he’s my brother and all.”

“You’re right, he is good.” he confirms with a chuckle. “I honestly don’t know how I would have gotten myself out of that one without his help. Thank you for calling him.”

“It’s no problem. Your sister was worried and I knew John was in the area,”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t exactly approve of me. I know the only reason he even came to my help is because of you.”

She shrugs, not wanting to elaborate more. Oliver knows about John’s distrust of him as he didn’t exactly make it a secret the last time the two men saw each other. Oliver has always said he doesn't want to drive a wedge between the two, but Felicity has assured him that despite the fact that John doesn’t like him or his methods, he does trust that he will protect her and that that’s enough for him to not protest too much about her helping him in his missions.

“It would have been a mess if I was on my own.” He continues. “I don’t think my sister would be much of a help with patching me up, let alone Roy.”

“Here I figured medical training would be Team Arrow 101...” she jokes sarcastically.

“We don’t… call ourselves that.”

She grin **s** at him. “But it has a nice ring to it.”

He shakes his head, but grins nonetheless. “And no… well, I did give Thea and Roy some basic first aid training. How to clean wounds and stuff like that, but surgery, especially with a bullet wound…” he trails off, shaking his head at the thought. “It would be too much for me to ask of them. Besides, I never intended for them to be involved in this. Certainly not my sister.”

“So how did they become your partners? They seem to be a pretty integral part of your team from what Dig told me,”

When Diggle had come home early in the morning, Felicity had grilled him about Oliver’s health. Once he had assured her that he was awake and already walking, she’d calmed down. Then John had proceeded to tell her about Roy and Thea and how well they handled the situation. Even though it had been clear that the youngest of the Queen family was worried about her brother’s state, she’d kept herself together and helped him during the operation without freaking out. John had praised, again, that Oliver was lucky to have people by his side who looked out for him.

It had probably been the nicest thing John had said about him.

“It wasn’t my choice.” Oliver says. “Thea got kidnapped, I went to rescue her. Little did I know, so did Roy. He got in over his head and I ended up having to save both of them. Because of that they found out who I was. Once they did, Roy wanted to be part of my operation and wherever Roy goes, so does Thea. And ‘no’ isn’t exactly a word that Thea registers.”

Felicity lets out a chuckle. “Little sisters are like that. I could sense that Thea is a no-nonsense kind of girl.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of scared now for the day you two meet for real.”

That comment surprises her considering she’s been feeling lately like he’s been holding back on letting her in his life. “Oh? You mean I actually get to meet _the_  Thea Queen?” she tries to sound casual about it, almost teasing, but inside there’s a flutter of nerves building in the pit of her stomach.

“I don’t think it can be avoided now,” he continues, not registering Felicity’s internal nerves. “Thea’s been badgering me to introduce the two of you since that night with Church. Now that you two have talked to each other, there’s no doubt she’ll want to meet you in person,”

Felicity fidgets with her spoon, swirling the pasta in her soup. “And you’re okay with that?” she asks with a slight trepidation.

Now Oliver picks up on her unease. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just…” she shrugs, trying to look unaffected “I know how private you are. And Thea’s also part of your life that doesn’t have anything to do with the Arrow.”

“Yeah but she’s also a big part of the Arrow. And she’s my sister, of course I’d want you to meet her.”

Warmth starts to fill Felicity’s chest at his reassurance. “Well I’d love to meet her too. I can’t wait.”

Oliver smiles at her words. “Well… maybe we can hold off on it for a bit.”

This makes her pause. “Why?”

“Because something tells me the moment you two meet, I’d regret it.” he says in a joking tone. “I don’t think the world will be ready for Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak together.”

This brings out a huge grin on her face and a small giggle. “Oh come on, we’re wouldn’t be that bad!”

“I don’t know… my little sister can be devious. And you’re no better either. I’m pretty sure Diggle will agree with me on that.”

“Maybe you and Dig can start a support group for overprotective older brothers who can’t control their little sisters. I’m sure he has a ton of stories to share.”

“I would love that. Maybe then I can needle out some of your secrets, Smoak.”

She looks at him with feigned appall. “Hey, I never hide anything from you! I’m an open book!”

“Mh-hm.” he gives her a teasing look. “Well maybe now that Dig knows who I am, he’ll be more at ease with you helping me.”

At that, Felicity sobers. “I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

His brows furrow, looking at her in confusion for the apology.

“I promised you I wouldn’t tell anyone your secret and John…”

“Felicity, hey,” he reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I broke my promise to you. I know how important your secret is.”

“You were looking out for me.” he squeezes her hand in reassurance. “You made the call because you knew Diggle was the best option I had to getting out of there alive. Besides, you trust Dig and I trust your judgement.”

“You do?” The surprise in her tone is evident.

“Yeah.” he looks at her as though it were obvious. “Felicity, you have saved me more times than I can count and in the span of a month no less. Our meeting may not have been the most ideal –"

“You mean when I lured you to an abandoned warehouse and kind of blackmail you into helping me take down a corrupt business woman?”

“Yes, but you also help me take down a crime lord that’s been terrorizing the city for months.” he adds with a smile.

“Oh, right. That too.” she smiles back, at ease with his banter.

“With that outcome, how can I even stay mad at you?” he teases. “And you also proved to me, over and over, that I can trust you. And I do trust you.”

Felicity feels so speechless at his admission. The honest look in his eyes is so overpowering. “I trust you too.”

“I’m glad.” the smile on his face widens. “Because Felicity I want you to know, you’ve become more than just a colleague to me. Heck, you’ve become more than a partner too. You’re my friend.”

She has to bite down on her lip to stop herself from letting out a sob, though she's sure the glassy look in her eyes gives her away.

“I hope you can also consider me as your friend.” Oliver finishes, his voice thick with sincerity as he lays out his thoughts.

It’s clear, with the way his hand still covers hers tightly and the look on his face, that he’d also had his own insecurities about the two of them. Felicity doesn't know exactly what they could be about, but it makes her feel a sense of comfort knowing she’s not the only one who feels uncertain.

“I do.” she says with assurance. “You are my friend, Oliver.” she shifts her hand that’s under his and moved it to intertwine her fingers through his.

Felicity has never felt lighter than in this moment, seeing the huge grin on his face. She can't help but think that nothing has ever looked more beautiful than Oliver’s face completely lit up, with his lips curved into a smile and his eyes shining with happiness. She would do anything to keep that look on his face forever.

The two continue to eat their remaining food and talk about whatever comes into their minds. Their conversation turns to lighter topics, talking about her babysitting adventures with Sara or how he’d had to make an excuse to his assistant as to why he couldn’t go golfing with his board members this morning. It’s the kind of normal evening that Felicity hasn't experienced before.

Felicity has never had anyone to call a friend really. Certainly not one she can visit and have a nice meal and conversation with. She never had any friends growing up due to a lack of social skills. For a moment, she got a taste of what having friends was like back in college; being at MIT surrounded by her peers made her feel like she wasn’t alone in the world for once. However, after “the incident”, she’d found it difficult to trust people.

There’s only a handful of people that she considers her true friends. Three of which are the ones she calls her family. John Diggle, his wife Lyla and their baby girl Sara. But it’s different with them. When she means they’re her family, it isn’t just for show. Diggle has always taken the role of big brother to heart, taking care of Felicity with the same love and support he does his own daughter. Lyla is also the same way, taking on the role of the older sister who gives her guidance and support. That’s why it doesn’t feel like spending time with friends when she’s with them as she sees the Diggles as her parental figures.

But now there’s Oliver.

Initially she’d sought him out looking for someone to help her with her own crusade in helping people, but what she got out of it is something more than she could ever have imagined. Working with him makes her feel at ease and comfortable, even more than when she worked alongside Diggle. That’s a rarity when it comes to her because the trust she feels with him is so easy and instantaneous.

She never could have expected to feel such a strong response to Oliver as she does and that had made her hesitate a little in the beginning. It was a new thing for her and she hadn't really known how to take it. It also didn't help that she felt Oliver holding back when it comes to sharing his life with her. But now, hearing that he feels the same sense of friendship with her too, Felicity finally feels like she’s found a place where she belongs. Sure, she’s not exactly a Team Arrow member, but she’s got Oliver on her side and she’s never felt more at home.

“Thank you for bringing that over.” Oliver says, grabbing their empty bowls. “That was amazing. Tell Lyla I said thanks as well.”

“No problem.” Felicity responds with a soft smile, picking up the rest of the plates.

The two head for the kitchen, moving together completely in sync. Despite the fact that this is the first time Felicity’s been in his apartment, she moves to put away the dirty dishes with such ease. And he moves along with her, the two not even once running into each other.

“It’s getting pretty late,” Felicity comments, drying off the plate he had washed. “Are you planning on going to Verdant tonight?”

Oliver lets out a snort. “As if I could even get through the door. I have strict orders from your brother and my sister that I’m not allowed in the foundry tonight. Or out of this apartment really. Thea’s still pissed off at me for going to the office today.”

“They do have a point though. Seriously, Oliver, you got shot and you flat lined twice!”

“Please,” he scoffs. “I’ve been through much worse.”

“Still not an excuse.” she retorts with an eye roll. “So what are you planning to do? And please don’t say that you’re gonna disregard John’s advice and go out in the streets either way? I will get SCPD on your tail if you do!”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it.” he assures her. “I was actually going to look over some reports from our Applied Science division.”

Felicity lets out a grimace.

“I know, fun stuff,” he says wryly. “What about you? Are you on babysitting duty again?”

“Nah, I’ve got the night off. Lyla’s back from Central City so she and John want some quality family time with baby Sara.”

“Want to help me with my paperwork?”

She looks at him with a raised brow.

“Come on.” he coaxes. “I know you know more about what my Applied Science is doing than I do. I’m sure you can help me out with it.”

She still hesitates, pursing her lips as though pondering his offer.

“We can even put on a movie or something. You’re always bugging me that I don’t know anything about pop culture.”

“Fine.” she finally relents. “But there better be wine.”

“My bar is at your disposal.” he says with a grin.

The two dry off their hands with his kitchen towel and then make their way to the living room area. Felicity sits down on the sofa while Oliver pours them a glass of red wine each.

“And I get to pick the movie!” She announces as Oliver sits down next to her, placing her glass of wine on the table.

It’s ridiculous the joy she feels at how easy this is. Oliver simply lets her be and he doesn't even bat an eye as she makes herself comfortable in his own home. And she does feel comfortable. It’s so rare for her to feel so open and free with someone, but that’s what she feels with him.

“Here, go crazy,” Oliver says, handing her the remote.

Felicity grins at him. Oliver is her friend and she’s never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole reason why this entire story ended up being two parts is because I needed to add a scene with Oliver/Felicity and doing that had made this story longer than I intended. I hope you didn't mind the wait! :D
> 
> Anyways, I've already got a vague idea of a proper introduction between Thea/Felicity. As well as a true coming together of both teams. Also there are some fun Oliver/Diggle stuff I've thought up that I also want to include in this story. They're all still in the planning stage and I don't have any concrete ideas on how the story will go, so if you guys have any suggestions or prompts for me, feel free to comment here or message me on my tumblr! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
